


Surprise?

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Series: Love and Little Hearts Verse (Omegaverse) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff (I guess?), Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, otayuri (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: Yuuri just wanted to surprise his husband. This, however, was definitely not the way he wanted him to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fam! So I'm thinking this is my first omegaverse fic like ever! This took waay to fucking long to write. Like I am ashamed about how long this took me. Anyway, enjoy! <3

Yuuri's hand trembled as he stared down at the stick of plastic. The faint pink plus sign beginning to blur slightly as his eyes filled up with tears. He had purchased the test on a whim during a quick trip to the store. He had gone in for a new bottle of cough syrup, but as he was making his way to the register till he noticed a sign promoting the newest brand of pregnancy tests. Feeling like the brightly colored boxes were personally mocking him, he snatched one off the shelf and placed it in his basket without a second thought.

Viktor and himself had been trying for a baby ever since their joint retirement two years prior. The past couple years had done been filled with nothing but false hope, broken hearts, and no baby. With each negative test, the more the constant disappointment wore down the omega. However, no matter how much it hurt when the single line would appear, he still tried time and time again. Every time his cycle was irregular or he felt even just a little bit off in general, he would rush out and buy a test, letting the ritual continue on. Usually, Viktor was present during this routine, his hand nestled in his husband’s as they held their breath, praying for a positive this time around. Today was different, however. Yuuri didn’t feel peculiar in any way and his last heat has come right on schedule, but something still compelled him to purchase the box along with his other items.

“Maybe I’m delirious from the cough syrup.” He whispered to Makkachin as he reached out to pet the dog’s head. “What do you think?”

The poodle let out a small bark and pushed his head forward. He nuzzled his face against Yuuri’s still flat stomach as if he could sense his new sibling was growing inside. The omega let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a short coughing fit. After getting his cough under control, he kissed Makkachin’s head and gently pushed the dog away as he tried to stand up.

“Come on, Makkachin. Stay here and be a good boy while I go to the clinic. There’s no way this medicine can be good for the baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri swayed from side to side as he waited for the receptionist to call his name. Every so often, he would double over and fall into a short but intense coughing fit.

“Why the hell are we here again? You have a cough. Just dope yourself up with some drugs and make Viktor wait on you hand and foot. We both know his whipped ass would.” Yuri whined as he slouched even further down into the uncomfortable couch, his phone about an inch away from his face as he sent another text to Otabek. “And can you hold still for one damn second?”

Ignoring the younger omega, Yuuri gave up on swaying and began pacing. Quickly becoming more annoyed, Yuri caught Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him onto the cushion beside him.

“What the hell is wrong with you, asshole? You’re seriously starting to freak me the fuck out.”

Yuuri simply stared off into space. A sappy smile spreading across his face.

“I took a test.” He whispered, barely loud enough for Yuri to catch it. “I took a test and it was positive.”

“Test? What are you going on about, Piggy? What kind of test?” The older omega responded by placing his right hand on his stomach. Confused, Yuri looked at Yuuri’s face and then down at his hand. After a few seconds of silence, it finally clicked. Yuri sprung up and stood in front of Yuuri.

“Are you fucking serious?” Yuri shouted, not caring about the glares he was receiving. Yuuri just nodded. “Holy shit! You’re fucking serious!” Finally, acknowledging they were in public, and having some decency to be at least slightly embarrassed, Yuri sat back down. “So, you are like, for real serious?”

“I am, like, for real serious, Yurio.” Yuuri chuckled at the younger omega’s choice of words. “Very well put, Yurio.”

“Oh fuck off!”

“You're extra bitchy today, Yurio. Is your heat soon?”

“What?! It's a day lat-. I mean, it's none of your damn business!”

“So that's why you weren't practicing today. Otabek staying with you?”

“What part of none of your fucking business don't you understand? Anyway, why am I here instead of Viktor?”

“I want to know for certain before I tell him. Plus I really want to surprise him.” As soon as he finished speaking, another coughing fit overtook him.

“Okay, surprise him with the miracle of birth or whatever, but first can you please see if they can do something about that damn cough. You’re getting really fucking annoying really fucking fast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vitya! I’m home!” Yuuri shouted to the best of his ability as he walked into the apartment. Coughing, he hung up his coat on the rack. He felt a strong hand rest on the small of his back, helping him stay steady on his feet as his cough became more violent. He leaned into Viktor’s touch as the alpha rubbed small circles into his sore muscles.

“What did the doctor, Солнышко?” Viktor asked as he maneuvered the two of them over to the couch. Reaching a cushion, he sank down into it and pulled Yuuri onto his lap. “Are you going to survive?”

“Very funny, Vitya.” Yuuri lightly flicked Viktor’s knee. “He said I have an acute sinus infection with, and I quote, a very persistent cough.”

“Oh no! My poor Katsudon! Did they give you anything? Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Viktor nuzzled his face against Yuuri’s neck and let out a sad sigh. He hated seeing his omega sick. Chuckling at Viktor’s antics, Yuuri twisted around in his alpha’s arms and patted him on the head”

“Don’t look so depressed, Viktor. It’s just a cold. The doctor is sending an antibiotic over to the pharmacy. After I take a quick nap, I’m going to head over and get it.”

“Shouldn’t you get it in your system right away?”

Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s neck and closed his eyes. The excitement of the day was finally starting to hit him and fatigue was beginning to set it. He let out a small yawn and cuddled up closer to his alpha.

“Sleep now, meds later.” He whispered out, already starting to drift off to sleep. Viktor chuckled softly at his husband, amused but also slightly concerned by Yuuri’s inability to stay awake. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Viktor stood up with Yuuri still snuggled in his arms. Gently he laid the omega back on the couch. He grabbed a throw pillow and a quilt from the nearby recliner. He swiftly slid the pillow underneath Yuuri’s head and draped the quilt over his mate’s sleeping form.

Once he was certain Yuuri was asleep, Viktor placed a soft kiss on his husband’s forehead. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. He quickly wrote a note, letting the omega know he was heading out to the pharmacy. After bundling up, Viktor walked out into the brisk air and began his walk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Viktor walked through the pharmacy’s automatic door he was frozen to the bone. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get some warmth back into his red fingers. Shivering, he made his way back to the pick up counter. He stood there for a few minutes as he waited for the man at the counter to finish his transaction. In attempt to kill time, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Yuuri, checking if the omega had woken up yet.

“I can help whoever is next!” The woman behind the counter called out cheerfully. Viktor pocketed his phone and walked up to pick up with a smile.

“Hi! How can I help you, Sir?”

“Hello! I'm here to pick up a prescription for my husband.”

“Okay! What's his name?”

“It's Yuuri Katsuki.” The pharmacy technician hummed as she typed in the information.

“Now, what's his date of birth?”

“His birthday is November 29, 1991.”

“Okay! It looks like we have two scripts ready for him. Let me go grab them and I'll be right back!” The technician sent Viktor one last smile before she made her way over to the bins.

Viktor smile dimmed slightly. Two scripts? He swore Yuuri had only mentioned one. Pulling his phone back out and messaged Yuuri, asking him about the second prescription. As he was finishing up the text, the woman walked back up. She placed the paper bag on the counter and scanned the two bar codes.

“Are there any questions for the pharmacist today?”

“Yeah, I do have one question. My husband only mentioned an antibiotic. What's the second one?”

Picking up the bag, the technician looked over the labels.

“It looks like the clinic sent over Augmentin and a prenatal vitamin.”

Viktor stared at the technician in silence, the word “prenatal” bouncing around his head.

“Wh-what exactly are those for?” He stuttered out, visibly shaken. The technician’s smile faltered as she gave Viktor a weird look. Confused, she shrugged it off and answered his question.

“Well, the Augmentin is the antibiotic which is the one your husband would be taking for his illness. The prenatal is a vitamin he would be taking if he is currently pregnant or had just given birth.”

“Oh, okay. Wait! Did you just say pregnant?!” The technician simply nodded, taken aback by Viktor’s outburst. “As In he is having a baby? My baby? I'm going to be a daddy?!”

“Well, I'm going to guess he hasn't told you yet.”

“I'm going to be a daddy!” Viktor repeated, not realizing or caring how loud he was shouting. He quickly paid for Yuuri’s prescriptions and practically skipped out of the pharmacy. As soon as he was outside, he pulled out his phone and dialed his omega’s number. After five rings, Yuuri finally picked up.

“-lo?” He mumbled, voice still groggy and laced with sleep. He rubbed an eye and let out a soft yawn.

“Yuuri?” He smiled at the sound of Viktor’s voice. “Prenatals?” Yuuri shot up from the couch. Shit! He has forgotten the doctor had called the vitamin in as well! This was definitely not the way he wanted his alpha to find out about their baby. Cursing himself for his own stupidity, Yuuri let out a sigh.

“Um...surprise?”

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. Number 1, there is a huge chance that I am a 110% wrong on the year Yuuri was born. Like I was doing all sorts of math and kept getting thrown off because the show is set in 2015 and I'm just not good at math, okay? Lol
> 
> Number 2, something like this actually went down in the pharmacy I work. This man came in and wanted to pick up meds for his wife. Well she was getting prenatals and he asked us what they were for. When we told him, his response was "oh....OH!" So I think we got to break the baby news to this dude lol
> 
> As always I'm gonna shamelessly promote my tumblr. It is yaoi-trash-prince if you wanna talk to me! :3


End file.
